


Wish You Were Here

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Sam Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Hallucinations, Hurt Sam, Kissing, Loving Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Hallucinates, Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Please, don't leave."</p>
<p>Sam was actually kind of surprised with how calmly he took it the first time he saw Gabriel, especially given the fact that less than a week earlier he was institutionalized for seeing Lucifer everywhere he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

Sam was actually kind of surprised with how calmly he took it the first time he saw Gabriel, especially given the fact that less than a week earlier he was institutionalized for seeing Lucifer everywhere he went.

Four days following Castiel shifting the hallucinations onto himself, Sam was sleeping. Really sleeping. Sam would have sobbed with how easily his broken mind settled into blissful unconsciousness, but his eyes bloodshot and dry eyes wouldn’t allow tears to come.

He came extremely close, though, when he woke up the next afternoon and Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

Prolonged sleep deprivation did not allow for Sam’s reflexes to kick in as quickly as he would have liked. Or kicked in at all, for that matter, because Sam just gaped at the late archangel, already feeling his eyes grow heavy and thick with drowsiness. Gabriel’s lips quirked up into a sad smile, but the archangel said nothing. It was the last thing Sam saw before the need to sleep overwhelmed him once more.

When he next woke up later that evening, Gabriel was gone.

It happened three more times after that, and it was always the same: Gabriel would sit on the bed, watching Sam carefully, and Sam would drift off before ultimately waking up to find the archangel gone. Sam chalked it all up to a lingering dream trailing into the waking world, but the dull ache in his chest was a persistent force of doubt.

But then Sam started seeing Gabriel when he was awake.

Sam would have panicked or told Dean and Castiel when he walked into the kitchen to make a late dinner one evening and saw Gabriel leaning against the wall, silently eating from a bag of Skittles. He would have, but the demeanor of Gabriel’s apparition was not like the one of Lucifer.

That morning, Gabriel simply looked up from the bag in his hands, smiled gently at Sam, and returned to eating his candy without a word.

Perplexed, Sam stiffly walked over to the refrigerator, casting frequent glances over to the angel.

But Gabriel still said or did nothing.

So neither did Sam.

It went on for weeks after. Gabriel was a constant presence that only Sam could see, loitering around in the background without bothering the younger Winchester if Dean or Castiel were in the same room as him. Whenever Sam would happen to look over in Gabriel’s direction, the archangel would always meet his eyes and smile warmly, his amber eyes sparkling with content encouragement.

Eventually, Gabriel’s presence became less of a cause for alarm and more of a genuine comfort for Sam.

Nightmares, hunts gone wrong, arguments with Dean, anything that caused Sam the slightest bit of distress would bring Gabriel to his position on Sam’s bed, sitting with his back against the headboard as Sam lay next to him. Gabriel would smile gently at the hunter but would never say anything, and Sam never needed him to; the weight of Gabriel’s body dipping the mattress and the radiating heat from the archangel was enough to soothe Sam’s distraught emotions.

No matter how much Sam missed hearing Gabriel’s voice.

Besides… Gabriel was always gone by morning anyway.

::

One day, Gabriel touched him.

Sam was hungover in the late afternoon following a nasty night and morning of drinking, and he was curled up beside the porcelain bowl of the toiler, puking out his mediocre dinner, and Gabriel was crouched behind him. Dean had drunk as much as he did, but opted to suffer through his hangover by taking a drive in the Impala, leaving Sam alone in their motel room.

Well, not really alone.

Sam coughed harshly into the bowl, a pitiful ground echoing in the enclosed space, and suddenly a hand was rubbing at his upper back, warm and heavy and _real_.

The man gasped at the contact, flipping his matted hair out of his face as he snapped his head around to look at Gabriel, pupils constricted and eyes wide with shock.

Gabriel just smiled, as he always did, and continued to run his palm down the expanse of Sam’s back.

His heart galloping widely in his chest, Sam slowly turned toward the toilet and weakly flushed it, glancing away from the swirling content of his stomach going down the drain. Taking a few strips of toilet paper, he wiped at his mouth.

All the while, Gabriel’s hand never stopped in its movements as he stroked Sam’s back.

After tossing the used toilet paper in the waste container, Sam turned toward the archangel until he was facing him completely, and Gabriel’s hand carefully slid away from Sam’s body, his elbow landing sharply on his knee.

Sam gaped at Gabriel, contemplating, and Gabriel stared back at him, waiting.

Eventually, Sam reached a decision and carefully crawled over to the archangel. Gabriel smiled and settled against the wall, posture and arms open, and Sam was quick to nestle into them, sitting across Gabriel’s lap with his head tucked into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel’s arms encircled him and hugged him close, palm running soothingly up and down Sam’s back as it had been before. Sam burrowed his face deeper into Gabriel’s warm, warm neck, taking in the delirious scent of pine forest and cinnamon, his eyes stinging.

Despite being on the floor of a motel bathroom, nursing a killer hangover, the faint smell of vomit staining the air, and his mouth a cesspool of bile aftertaste, Sam felt so relaxed and God, so _safe_. So much so that he closed his misty eyes, allowing himself to fall into Gabriel’s tender care, surrounded by the archangel’s warmth, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was the next morning, he was on the floor, and Gabriel was gone.

Touch became more and more frequent whenever they saw each other in private, which was mostly reserved to late at night now.

Sam would rest his head on Gabriel’s shoulder or lap, the archangel’s fingers coiling into his hair in soothing motions. Gabriel would softly nudge Sam’s shoulder, jerking his head silently toward Dean and Castiel, bouncing his brows suggestively; Sam had to fight back a snicker at the implication. Gabriel would lay his head on Sam’s chest, tracing idle patterns on Sam’s abdomen as Sam’s hand stroked Gabriel’s back in turn, perfectly warm and content and together.

It was inevitable when Sam finally leaned in and completed that final touch, that press of his lips against Gabriel’s. When Gabriel tenderly answered back, his mouth moving slowly against Sam to deepen their languid kiss, Sam couldn’t help the huffed sobbed that escaped him, the tightening of desperate fingers, or the dull ache that morphed into a flown blown bleeding wound inside him.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss, reached up, and wiped the tears away.

::

“Heya, Samsquatch.”

This was the first time Gabriel spoke to him at all during this affair, and Sam instantly lost all traces of sleep as he rushed to sit up in his bed, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lack of light. Gabriel was sitting once again at the edge of the mattress, golden orbs gleaming with delight, and a wide smile on his face.

Sam’s soul rushed with elation at the familiar tenor drawl, and he was quick to reach a hand out to cup Gabriel’s face and bring him in for a kiss, a long sigh exhaling through his nostrils as his eyes closed in fluttering bliss.

Gabriel grunted with the abrupt action, and the archangel seemed to stiffen under Sam’s mouth. Sam barely took notice of it, tongue sweeping against Gabriel’s bottom lip desperately, hands clutching at Gabriel’s face and arm a bit more firmly.

At Sam’s increasing passion, Gabriel sagged, opening his mouth to Sam’s advances with a small groan, and his hands reached up to cup Sam’s cheeks, bringing the human even closer. Sam moaned his approval and slowly began to shift himself backward, pulling Gabriel along, until he was lying back in the bed, Gabriel nestled in between Sam’s open thighs as they kissed.

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed into Sam’s mouth when they parted, puffs of heated air panting along Sam’s jawline as Gabriel trailed chaste kisses down to Sam’s neck. “ _Sam_.”

God, Gabriel’s voice sounded so _beautiful_ , his murmur a low chime of music from long ago. His hands felt so warm, hot even, as they caressed Sam’s skin, and his heartbeat… Oh, his heartbeat thudded against Sam’s chest, a harmony to Sam’s melody, two life-forces beating together in near unison.

And suddenly… Sam wanted Gabriel back.

As much as he adored this apparition… Sam wanted _Gabriel_ back.

Sam hitched in a breath, his eyes rapidly welling with heat, and he clenched his jaw as his throat thickened.

“Don’t leave,” he hissed.

Gabriel paused his kissing, and then the archangel looked up, bewilderment etched in his expression. “Sam, what are—“

“Please,” Sam cut in, a whimper threatening to crack into his voice as he met Gabriel’s eyes despairingly. “Don’t leave.”

“Sam, if you really think I’m going to leave you _now_ …” Gabriel shook his head, sliding his fingers into Sam’s fringe. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A strangled sob broke through, and a few tears trickled down Sam’s temples and trailed into his hair. Gabriel looked more than a little startled, but carefully wiped away the damp tracks left behind, his lips a healing fire as they kissed along Sam’s cheeks, Sam’s nose, ending at Sam’s mouth.

Sam’s shakily sighed, tossing an arm around Gabriel’s neck as he kissed the archangel back, his mind clouded with desire and ecstasy and dread that it will all be over when he woke up.

::

When Sam woke up in the morning, Gabriel was gone.

Though he had been expecting it, Sam couldn’t help the onslaught of fresh tears that burned at his eyes or the horrendously painful sobs building in his chest. A low keen punching from his throat, Sam turned his streaming eyes into his pillow and began to shake, silent wails pouring out of him with a vengeance.

He should have known. God, he should have known it was too good to be true. Sam had actually believed for a fleeting moment last night, right on the cusp of white-hot pleasure, that Gabriel was truly home. He had listened to Gabriel’s promises, believed the Trickster’s words, and now Sam was left with his bleeding wound in his heart, broken and alone in his bed.

“Sam? Sam, oh _damnit_ , are you alright?”

Sam gasped, his sobs halting abruptly, and there was a bouncing weight on the bed, hands cupped around his cheeks, and Gabriel’s worried eyes staring at him.

“Are you alright, what happened?” Gabriel asked anxiously, eyes flickering around Sam’s red and wet face.

Sam froze.

Just as quickly, he launched himself forward with a high strangled whimper, clutching the sides of Gabriel’s face and leaning in to pepper multiple, frantic kisses to Gabriel’s slack lips.

“You’re here,” Sam panted in between kisses, and by now Gabriel caught up with the program and was pushing his mouth heavier against Sam’s in response. “You’re actually, _actually_ here. _You’re here_.”

Gabriel huffed, taking Sam’s face tighter in his hands to keep their lips pressed together for a longer kiss. Slowly, he tugged his mouth free, soft breaths puffing from him, and Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“I told you already,” Gabriel breathed, removing a hand from Sam’s cheek to take hold of Sam’s wrist, his thumb stroking the back of Sam’s hand. Past his heaving breaths, Gabriel smiled, and Sam’s heart skipped a throbbing beat at devotion and passion gleaming in Gabriel’s eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
